


Will She or Won't She?

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy and House have a little argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will She or Won't She?

Title: Will She or Won't She?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR18  
Fandom: House  
Genre: Rom/AU Huddy  
Words: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything House related...my little twisted muse just wants to borrow Greg and Lisa for a little bit  
Author's Note: Just a little drabble that came to me this morning demanding to be written before I could get back to "Prognosis" Have fun!  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on," House wheedled. "It won't be that bad."  
  
Lisa looked up at him mullishly. "So you say," she grumbled.  
  
House held on to it firmly, trying his hardest not to laugh at how big a deal she was making out of this. "It's not going to kill you to get this over with. Then we can get on to the having fun part," he insisted, giving in to his need to smile broadly.  
  
Cuddy sighed as she held out her hand to him, and he placed it into her grip, trying not to wince at the tight hold she had on things. She looked down at her hand then back up at him. "So, all I have to do is swallow and then we can have sex?"  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed with a nod.  
  
She sighed again. "Okay," she said, tossing the contents of the cup back before making a face and gagging. "God, that was awful!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Greg commiserated, pulling her top back off and playing with her breasts while he nibbled on her neck. "Now on to part two of Doctor House's prescription for getting better- first the cold meds, now the orgasms."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know- I'm twisted...but I couldn't help it...it literally sprang to mind this morning and wouldn't go away til I posted it!


End file.
